


me & you, and you & me

by icedwhitemocha



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Group Sex, Happy Birthday Isak!, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, brief daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/pseuds/icedwhitemocha
Summary: it's isak's birthday. even plans a surprise.





	me & you, and you & me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my gc babes, so it's more of a bedtime story than a proper fic. i may try and edit in some more appropriate capitalization at some point but i make no promises. hope you enjoy anyway! xoxo

Even decides to he wants to surprise Isak for his birthday and he knows — from when they’ve talked about fantasies — that Isak has always fantasized about group sex, and being the center of attention in that kind of scenario. They’re taking a trip to paris to celebrate Isak turning 20, and Even happens to know Eliott because of Polaris — Even always tries to support aspiring filmmakers and queer stuff and somehow he happened across the page for Polaris and he obviously thought Eliott was beautiful and his idea was sweet. He saw that it didn’t get funded but he sent a message and he and Eliott wound up chatting a bit and discovered they had a lot in common... and because they’re Even and Eliott they start to understand that they really are parallel universe versions. Like they know that’s not possible (probably?!) but they also Know It To Be True, and they both have these boyfriends that they love and worship, so when Even has an idea for his boyfriend's birthday he sends Eliott a message wondering if Eliott and his boy would be down — no pressure, just a really fun night and something special for Isak.

Eliott is intrigued but uncertain so he shows Lucas all the messages, of course, and Lucas is like.... this is like the kind of stupidly extra thing you might do and therefore I love it? And Eliott’s like.... but are we ok sharing? And Lucas just laughs and kisses him and tells Eliott, listen, you’re mine and I’m yours, nothing will change that, ever. Eliott melts, and then probably Lucas rides his dick and kisses him breathless.

So anyway, Isak’s birthday rolls around and they’re in Paris so Even takes him out for a romantic dinner and then they go sit at the bar where they meet Eliott and Lucas! Even introduces everyone and Isak is like.... a little confused that these random people are joining in on his romantic birthday evening, but they’re both gorgeous and really sweet and so eventually he just goes with it. There’s a bit of a language barrier, Isak has no French whatsoever and Even only has slightly more, but they all can get by in English, enough to chat over drinks at least.

And so they do have a few drinks and Isak loosens up more — not drunk, just a little buzzed, and the bar is getting more crowded so he gives up his stool and stands in front of Even, half in his lap, and Even rolls his hips a little and Isak is into it but also kind of embarrassed because hello, their new friends are right here. But then Lucas leans forward and touches Isak’s cheek and tells him he’s really cute when he blushes and Isak is like.... oh. And Eliott agrees and kisses Lucas’s neck, and Lucas pets Eliott’s messy hair and lets him nuzzle into him, and they look super gorgeous together and it kind of makes Isak blush more, especially when Lucas doesn’t drop eye contact with him.

It’s not long after that Even suggests going back to the hotel and Isak is definitely down for that, he’s just the right amount of tipsy and getting increasingly horny, between Even pressed up behind him, rubbing his hands down Isak’s thighs, his voice deep in Isak’s ear as he chats with the other boys, and the way Eliott keeps licking his lips when he looks at him, and the way Lucas’s knee is resting against his own, too much contact to go unnoticed. He’s a little sad to say goodbye to these gorgeous French boys but he knows Even will have something special planned back at the hotel — a nice long blowjob for sure, maybe a bubble bath or something else romantic like that.

But when Even pays the tab, the French boys don’t say goodbye, they follow Isak and Even out of the bar and onto the street, walking just a couple of paces behind them, hand-in-hand. Even nudges Isak and raises his brows. 

_So do you like your birthday present, baby?_

Isak is confused, says, _but you didn’t give it to me yet_.

_They’re walking right behind us._

_You mean.....?_

Even grins. _If you want_.

_Oh, fuck._

_That’s the plan_ , Even says, and squeezes his hand. _You want_?

Isak is like, completely stunned but he nods emphatically, and Even is internally like fuck yes, giving my gorgeous baby boy the best bday ever!!!! but externally because he’s Cool he just kisses Isak on the cheek and turns to give Eliott and Lucas a nod so they know it’s all happening.

By the time they get to the hotel and get in the elevator Isak is about ready to jump out of his skin, he’s so nervous and excited, but Even just strokes his hair a little and kisses him long and deep, right there in front of Lucas and Eliott. And that’s exciting too, but also comforting, familiar. 

As they all walk down the hall to the hotel room, Lucas catches Isak’s hand in his own. He’s tiny, easily six inches shorter than Isak, but his big blue eyes are confident. _Nothing you don’t want_ , he says simply, and Isak nods. Lucas smiles and winks at him, and it makes Isak smile too. While Even gets the key card out of his wallet, Eliott steps close behind Isak and Lucas, draping one arm around each of their shoulders. _I almost forgot to tell you happy birthday_ , Eliott murmurs in Isak’s ear. Isak shivers.

Once they’re inside and the door is shut, all three of them are on Isak immediately, barely giving him enough time to kick off his dress shoes.

Even stands behind him and leans against the door, pulling Isak’s body flush against his own, his fingers working the buttons at the collar of Isak’s shirt as he kisses his ear, then his cheek, then catches Isak’s mouth as he turns his head. 

Lucas is untucking Isak’s dress shirt and running his hands up under the t-shirt Isak is wearing underneath, his fingers cool and nimble on the hot skin of Isak’s chest, plucking at his nipples, rubbing his thumbs against the nubs.

And Eliott, who until this moment had seemed to obviously be the shyer of the two, simply drops to his knees and starts to unbuckle Isak’s belt, then unbuttons and unzips his pants, letting them fall in a puddle around Isak’s ankles. Isak gasps into Even’s mouth as Eliott leans forward to nuzzle against the shape of his hard-on through his boxers. Lucas tweaks one of his nipples again and Isak’s hips thrust forward, pushing his still cotton-covered erection harder against Eliott’s cheek.

 _You want his mouth_? Lucas asks, pushing Isak’s dress shirt off his shoulders with help from Even and kissing the hollow of Isak’s throat. _He’s very good. He loves it. You want him to suck you off_?

 _Fuck yes_ , Isak pants, biting at Even’s jaw.

And so he slumps back against Even, who tugs Isak’s undershirt up and over his head as Lucas unceremoniously plunges his hand into Isak’s boxers and grabs his aching cock, giving it a few appraising strokes and rubbing his thumb along the already-leaking slit.

 _Nice_ , Lucas murmurs, giving Isak’s dick a little squeeze as Even slips Isak’s boxers down around his thighs so that they join his pants and belt on the floor. Eliott leans into him immediately, nosing into the crease of Isak’s thigh, his soft lips just barely grazing the skin there, more breath than anything.

Lucas asks, _you want it, baby_?

 _Yes_ , Eliott and Isak answer at the same time, and Even chuckles low and dirty in Isak’s ear. Lucas grins against Isak’s collarbone. 

_I meant my baby, but you’re sweet_ , he says, jerking Isak’s cock again. Isak drops his head back onto Even’s shoulder, lets his boyfriend hold him up with hands trailing along Isak’s chest and stomach as Eliott keeps nuzzling into him, lipping gently at his balls, rubbing his cheek against the fleshy part of Isak’s upper thigh.

Finally Lucas shifts his grip on Isak’s cock and Isak picks up his head from Even’s shoulder so he can stare down, wide-eyed, as Lucas feeds Isak’s cock into Eliott’s sweet pink mouth. Even pinches Isak’s nipples lightly as his cock slides over Eliott’s tongue, a soft hum of pleasure from Eliott vibrating through him. Lucas keeps one hand on the base of Isak’s cock and tangles the other in Eliott’s messy hair, controlling the tempo as Eliott sucks Isak’s dick eagerly, eyes closed, his long fingers tracing little patterns on Isak’s calves and thighs. His mouth is soft and a little messy, so wet that Isak glides in perfectly smoothly, his cock nudging against the back of Eliott’s throat and then slipping out so that Lucas can rub the head against Eliott’s lips, painting them with spit and Isak’s pre-come.

Everyone’s still fully dressed except Isak but he can’t really DO anything about it like this, because Even is kissing him and grinding into him a little from behind, one hand on Isak’s hip and the other joining Lucas’s hand in Eliott’s hair. Lucas, meanwhile, is mouthing at Isak’s chest, a hint of teeth tugging at his nipple, Lucas’s tongue soothing it right after, pink and hot against the hardened flesh of Isak’s nipple. 

Even takes his tongue out of Isak’s mouth just long enough to purr _Eliott, you should share_ , then he kisses Isak again, deep and hot, for a few long seconds. When Even nudges Isak’s mouth away it’s just to direct Isak’s gaze downward, where Lucas has dropped to his knees next to Eliott. Even bites Isak’s earlobe as Eliott pulls his mouth off Isak’s cock, dipping his head to tongue at his balls while Lucas takes a turn sucking on the head. It’s the hottest thing Isak has ever seen, these two gorgeous French boys on their knees for him, and he can’t hold back his sounds anymore, moaning long and low. Even kisses his cheek sweetly.

 _Happy, baby_?

Isak just groans in response, finally moving his hands, which have been hanging at his sides the whole time, almost forgotten in the midst of everything. One hand slides into Lucas’s hair and the other cups Eliott’s jaw as they take turns swallowing his cock and bathing his balls with hot slippery licks. After a few trade-offs they wind up kissing around Isak’s cock, lips and tongues, hot wet slide and suction and both of them moaning as they lap up the fluid leaking from Isak’s red, aching cock.

 _You want more, baby_? Even asks against his ear and Isak doesn’t know what more is but yes, fuck yes he wants it so he nods desperately and lets his hips fuck forward a little and then back, pressing against the huge bulge in Even’s dress pants.

 _Let’s move to the bed_ , Even says then, loudly enough for Lucas and Eliott to hear. They each give Isak’s cock a final soft kiss before getting to their feet. Even helps Isak step out of his pants and boxers that are still pooled around his ankles and leads him to the bed, and Isak is reminded that he’s fully naked and everyone else is still dressed when Even pushes him down onto the mattress and the other three look down at him hungrily. That won’t do at all, so Isak gives Even his best pouty face.

 _I don’t think the only naked guy i should have on my birthday is myself_ , he says, pushing up onto his elbows.

 _Mmmm but you look so good, baby_ , Even says with a grin, trailing his fingers along Isak’s thigh and up over his stomach and chest, stopping to scrape his fingernail lightly against one of Isak’s nipples. _Isn’t he hot_?

On either side of Even, Lucas and Eliott nod in agreement. _He’s beautiful_ , Eliott says, and to Isak’s immense relief, starts unbuttoning his black dress shirt. On Even’s other side, Lucas pulls his fitted gray shirt over his head, revealing his tight body and beautifully defined abs. Even ignores his own shirt entirely and just unzips his pants, pulling out his big cock and jerking it a few times. Isak’s mouth literally waters at the sight of it and he lunges forward, sliding back off the bed and onto his knees, curling his tongue around the fat wet head of Even’s cock and _mmm_ -ing in satisfaction.

 _Not so fast baby_ , Even chuckles, despite the way he fucks forward into Isak’s mouth. Isak groans but lets Even drag him back up to his feet and turn him around, directing Isak onto his hands and knees on the bed. As he arranges himself, Isak is happy to see that Eliott and Lucas are finally naked as well, kissing each other slow and deep before climbing onto the bed with him. Isak looks up at them curiously and Lucas smiles down at him and cups his chin, turning Isak’s head toward Eliott’s waiting cock, beautifully curved and dripping as Isak catches it between his lips, flicking his tongue into the slit to taste.

He’s only ever sucked Even’s cock before, and Eliott’s is different but it doesn’t feel weird, it feels perfect, and Isak leans forward to take it in deeper as behind him, he feels Even spread his cheeks and lick roughly over Isak’s hole.

Isak gasps around his mouthful of Eliott’s cock, instinctively shoving his ass back against Even’s hot tongue. Even rumbles in appreciation, using both thumbs to pull Isak open further and massaging all around Isak’s rim with his tongue. When Isak does this to Even, they both like it sweet, tender, a slow opening. Isak had thought that’s how he’d like to receive it, too, until the first time he’d gotten Even’s tongue up his ass. Even always eats his ass like he’s starving and Isak is his first meal in months, and it turns out that Isak fucking loves that. Right now Even is sucking on the thin skin right next to his hole, one side then the other, his hungry moans vibrating through Isak’s body.

Lucas slides over so he’s alongside Isak, reaching underneath to pinch a nipple and then grasping his cock in a loose, teasing grip that’s still almost more than Isak can take. He tries to focus on sucking Eliott’s dick to distract himself, curls his tongue, tries to keep a steady pace as Eliott’s long fingers cup his jaw and stroke his cheeks. He thinks if he can just focus on trying to give a really good blowjob — and he can, he knows he can — he can hold off on coming for a little longer.

But then Even snakes his tongue inside Isak’s ass right as Lucas gives Isak’s cock a few tight pumps and Isak is coming before he can try to stop himself, his whole body shuddering as he sprays the bed and his own chest with hot stripes of come. His body goes limp and he almost collapses but three strong sets of hands catch him and help him roll over and to the side, flopping on his back like a ragdoll.

 _I didn’t want to come yet_ , Isak groans, covering his face with his hands. _Fuck_!

 _Don’t worry baby_ , Even says, rubbing Isak’s thigh comfortingly. _We have all night, don’t we boys_?

 _Ouais,_ the French boys agree, and Isak peeks out from between his fingers to see all three of them smiling down at him.

Lucas and Eliott curl into either side of Isak while he catches his breath, stroking his hair, trailing gentle fingers over his chest and stomach. When Even spoons up behind Eliott to suck the come off his fingertips a moment later, Isak is already halfway to hard again. A benefit of being 19 — or 20, now, he guesses — quick recovery time.

 _Somebody’s ready for more fun_ , Even observes, casual, running a teasing finger along the length of Isak’s rapidly thickening cock. Isak turns his head to look at his boyfriend and sees him nuzzle close to Eliott’s cheek.

 _I think your boyfriend wants that dick_ , Even says against Eliott’s jaw, and Eliott nods.

 _You wanna see him take it_? Even asks, and Eliott nods again, exhales shakily. Isak feels Eliott’s cock twitch against his hip.

On Isak’s other side, Lucas is grinning, looking surprisingly devilish for someone so tiny and cute.

Isak doesn’t top often — Even loves taking care of him, and Isak loves to feel Even’s big dick splitting him open — but Lucas is intriguing, so small and beautiful. He’ll probably be crazy tight so Isak will have to take his time, he figures, but that’s ok, now that he came once he can hold it together long enough to do this right. Isak starts to push himself up but Lucas shakes a finger at him and shoves him back down with a little _tsk tsk_ that makes Eliott laugh sweetly into the crook of Isak’s neck.

 _Just let him make you feel good_ , Eliott says, and he kisses Isak’s cheek. _You’ll love it._

 _Okay_ , Isak says stupidly as Lucas swings a leg over him, straddling his chest and folding forward to lick and nibble at Isak’s thighs, his little dusky hole on full display. _Whoa_.

 _Let’s get him ready for you, baby_ , Even says, crawling up the bed to pull a bottle of lube out from under one of the pillows.

 _Okay_ , Isak says again, still staring at Lucas’s hole. _Wait. I want_ —

He’s embarrassed to say it but fuck it, it’s his birthday and Lucas doesn’t seem shy, so he just wraps his hands around Lucas’s hips and yanks him back so that Isak can get his mouth on him. Lucas makes a startled sound but recovers quickly, arching his back like a cat as Isak licks eagerly at his hole, tracing small circles and pressing against the tiny furled opening. Eliott is moaning softly in Isak’s ear, rubbing his cock against Isak’s hip.

Lucas tastes just as good as Isak knew he would, and the way his hole clenches around the tip of Isak’s tongue as he pushes it in makes Isak want to do this until Lucas comes, just to feel how tight he can get. Isak digs his fingers into Lucas’s thighs encouragingly and Lucas gets the picture immediately, spreads his legs wider to give Isak better access.

 _Oh fuck yeah_ , Even says, his voice deep, as rough as Isak’s ever heard it. There’s movement on the bed but Isak can’t quite tell what it is, because Lucas is rolling his hips as Isak tongues him, sitting back onto Isak’s face, and it’s fucking overwhelming. There’s a mouth on his cock — he guesses Lucas — and then a wet finger stroking over Isak’s hole and sliding in, and it’s long, too long to be Lucas’s, and so, oh, that’s where Even went.

Even takes his time, not adding a second finger even though Isak could easily take it — he can take a lot, really, he takes Even’s thick cock like he was made for it, in fact Even has told Isak more than once that he really _was_ made for it — but just teasing around, rubbing at his rim and then dipping inside, making Isak squirm a little. Isak kicks out blindly at Even and hits his thigh, nudges him with his toes until Even laughs and pushes his finger all the way in, angling it just right to hit Isak’s spot, sending a sharp, bright shiver through his body.

Isak yelps and reluctantly pushes Lucas’s ass up so he can speak — it was his own fault, Even just gave him what he was asking for, but he doesn’t want to come again before he gets his dick inside Lucas’s sweet little hole.

 _Too much_ , Isak gasps, and Lucas pulls off his cock with a wet slurp. Before he can say anything else — not that he knows what he would say, anyway — Eliott grabs his chin and turns his head, kissing him and whining into Isak’s mouth. He’s tasting Lucas, Isak realizes, and slides his tongue into Eliott’s mouth, letting him suck on it while Isak tries once again to ignore his aching cock. He’s relieved to realize that Even and Lucas have both stopped touching him, and when Eliott breaks their kiss so Isak can turn his head to look, he realizes it’s because Even already has two fingers buried in Lucas’s asshole instead.

 _Fuuuuck_ , Isak groans, watching as Even’s long fingers slide wetly into Lucas’s hole, twisting a little in the way that always drives Isak crazy. Lucas seems to be enjoying it too, pushing back onto Even’s fingers and breathing heavily, but he’s not falling apart like Isak would be.

Beside Isak, Eliott sucks one of his own fingers into his mouth and presses it in next to Even’s. That would be really gets Lucas going, and he groans long and loud against Even’s mouth. Because Even is kissing Lucas, and fingering his ass, Isak realizes, and Isak just kissed Eliott, and he’s going to fuck Lucas, and maybe fuck Eliott too, or maybe Even will fuck Eliott, and all of that seems so weirdly _right_ that he kind of wants to cry.

But he also wants to put his dick in Lucas, like, right fucking now, and he wants somebody else to come next instead of himself again, so Isak spits on his own fingers and teases around Lucas’s rim while Even and Eliott stretch him. It’s distracting enough that he thinks he might actually last for a few minutes once he gets inside. Maybe he’ll even last longer than Lucas, based on the way Lucas is starting to whine and rock his hips back onto their fingers.

 _Fuck_ , Lucas gasps, digging his short fingernails into Isak’s thighs. _Enough, enough, I want his cock_.

 _So take it_ , Even says from his place standing at the side of the bed, and Isak arches his back and sucks in a breath as Even unrolls a condom onto his dick. Lucas turns and shoots Isak a sweet smile for just a second before turning back around and scooting down to straddle Isak’s hips. Even holds Isak’s cock steady as Lucas starts to sit on it, watching Isak over Lucas’s shoulder, his gaze hot.

Once the head of Isak’s cock is inside Lucas — and fuck it’s tight, he knew it would be but holyfuckinghell — Even lets go of the base and slides onto the bed next to Isak, kissing him hard and hungry. On his other side, Eliott rises and takes Even’s place between Isak’s legs, grabs Lucas’s ass with both hands and squeezes,  spreading his cheeks as he lowers himself the rest of the way onto Isak’s dick, Eliott catching Lucas’s whimpers with his mouth.

Even’s kiss is consuming, claiming, stealing Isak’s breath as Lucas starts to roll his hips in slow circles on Isak’s cock. When they break apart for a second, Isak studies Even’s face. _Are you jealous?_ he whispers, suddenly uncertain.

 _Fuck no_ , Even says, and kisses him again, sucks on Isak’s lower lip. _You’re so hot like this_.

 _Oh_ , Isak says, gasping as Lucas grinds down in an especially nice way. _Okay. Good._

Even laughs and kisses him again. _How does he feel, baby_?

Even nuzzles against Isak’s neck, dropping soft kisses just under the edge of his jaw while Isak tries to form words. He knows Even likes to hear him talk while they fuck, to hear how good Isak is feeling. Isak gets a hand around Even’s cock, rubs the head against his hip just to feel the slickness smear across his skin. He loves Even’s dick, loves how thick it is, how his fingers just barely wrap around it.

Lucas is moaning into Eliott’s mouth louder now, beginning to ride Isak’s cock for real, letting Eliott’s big hands on his ass guide his movements, lifting him up a few inches and helping him slide back down, his perfect little hole swallowing Isak’s cock with each downward push.

Isak closes his eyes to focuses on the sensations, and starts to speak for Even, hesitant at first. He still gets embarrassed, sometimes.

 _He’s tight_ , he says. Even hums encouragingly and thrusts a little into Isak’s loose grip on his dick.

 _Hot_ , Isak adds. _Slippery, but squeezing me so hard, like I almost can’t fit. But I can, he keeps taking it._

 _Yeah_ , Even says, biting Isak’s earlobe. _He’s small, but he can take your cock so well, can’t he?_

Isak nods, swallows hard. _He probably couldn’t take yours_ , he whispers, giving Even’s fat dick a squeeze. _You’d split him in half with that big cock. I’m the only one who can take this dick._

 _Oh fuck, baby_ , Even groans. He’s leaking precome everywhere and Isak gathers it on his fingers, gets them slippery so he can give Even’s cock a few deep, slow jerks, matching the rhythm of Lucas riding Isak’s dick.

 _You wanna get fucked, baby_? Even says, a mess of tongue and teeth against Isak’s neck.

And Isak does, his ass feels empty after Even’s teasing from earlier, but he also wants to suck Even’s cock, feel his lips stretch around it and let Even thrust in, hard enough that Isak will cough and choke a little and not be able to speak in a normal voice for hours.

 _Can Eliott_ , Isak says, squeezing Even’s cock again and then grabbing his hip, trying to drag him up one-handed, not above flat-out begging if it gets him what he wants. _I need to suck you now, let me suck that cock, please, please, daddy_.

That ‘daddy’ slips out unplanned but it does the trick — Even groans harshly and shoves two fingers in Isak’s mouth, giving him something to suck on as he scrambles up to his knees on the bed.

 _Eliott, give him your cock_ , Even rasps, and Lucas moans out a loud _yesssss_ , stops bouncing on Isak’s cock long enough to grab behind Isak’s knees and pull his legs up to expose his hole to Eliott.

 _Okay_ , Eliott says simply, and in a moment he and Lucas are both pressing lubed fingers inside Isak’s ass.

Isak moans and clutches at Even’s thighs, tugging him closer so that he can mouth at the slick head of his cock. He knows he won’t last long once he has Eliott inside of him and he really wants Even’s dick in his mouth as he comes. The fingers slide out of Isak’s ass just as Even finally leans forward and pushes his perfect thick cock between Isak’s lips, and he slurps at it enthusiastically, swallowing around it and grabbing at Even’s ass to pull him in deeper and keep him there.

And then there’s thick blunt pressure at Isak’s hole, so Isak hitches his legs a little higher and exhales and the head of Eliott’s dick pops in, a little stretch but easy enough compared to Even’s huge fat dick. Eliott’s cock may be more average in size, but it has the sweetest curve to it, and as he sinks in further, he rubs right against Isak’s spot, and Isak’s whole spine lights up. He tries to fuck up into Lucas but he has no leverage with his legs up, but Lucas gets it and starts moving on Isak’s dick again, lifting up as Eliott pulls back and then dropping down as Eliott starts to thrust in. They fall into rhythm easily, clearly fucking each other as much as they’re each fucking Isak, their moans and gasps and wet kisses audible even over the pounding rush of blood in Isak’s ears.

Isak feels almost adrift on a sea of pleasure, both present in his body and somewhere else entirely. The hot squeezing slide of Lucas, clenching around his cock, bouncing up and down faster now, using Isak for his own enjoyment.

Eliott’s gorgeous cock pressing inside Isak’s ass again and again, each thrust brushing that spot inside that makes Isak’s stomach twist with aching, radiant heat. His hips move sinuously, the head of his cock teasing Isak’s rim as he slides out and then plunging back inside in long, generous strokes.

And then there’s Even and his thick juicy dick, heavy on Isak’s tongue as Even fucks into his mouth just the way Isak wants. Even is groaning and cursing and praising him, fingers tight in Isak’s hair to hold him in place.

 _Fuck yes, baby, so sweet, look at you, stuffed full of cock, you’re so fucking hot_ , Even moans, _I fucking love you_.

And it’s that, it seems, that sets off a chain reaction that starts with Lucas, slamming himself down hard onto Isak’s cock and grinding and clenching, his ass throbbing around Isak’s cock in a way that’s unmistakable. That rippling, twitching grip around Isak’s cock is accompanied by Eliott shoving in deeper than Isak had realized he could, almost enough to hurt, and the two combine to send a shock through Isak, his entire body sparking. He comes hard into the condom, letting out a strangled cry around Even’s cock, and Even comes at that, shooting into Isak’s mouth and nearly falling over in the process, while Eliott pulses inside Isak’s ass and curses loudly in French.

It seems impossible, the four of them coming at essentially the same time, but when Isak remarks on it later, the four of them tangled in a sweaty, naked pile, Eliott and Even will shoot each other a meaningful look, and Even will say, _Baby, you know your theory about parallel universes_?

 _That’s my theory_ , Lucas will say.

 _No, it’s mine_ , Isak will argue.

Even and Eliott will just smile.

 

-FIN-


End file.
